To Try again
by abdictiveFervour
Summary: Your name is Aria, your session failed and you have found yourself in a strange new one with strange new drama. You don't know how well you'll be able to adapt to this strange new set of characters but you can only cross your fingers and hope you survive with the help of a new friend and maybe more. ReaderxKarkat. All trolls alive. Takes place on the meteor with Rose and Dave.
1. Chapter 1

Screaming. Blood. Pain. These were the last things you remember before your vision is taken over by waves of green flames interspersed with murky gold sparks.

Your session was failing and you knew it. You all did. But that doesn't matter because they're dead now. And it's all your fucking fault. Congrats.

You admit. You had a piss-poor chance of winning in the first place. You had only started with two human players. You. Aria, The witch of mind, and your best friend, Liam, The mage of space. But before the final battle, you met up with six trolls from another universe.

But, lo and behold, jack fucking murdered you all and your fucking families. Well, all of you except, ironically, you.

Yes, you heard it, right folks, everyone died except the leader who is now sobbing pathetically in some unknown place in an unknown universe. All because your best fucking friend saved your worthless ass by teleporting you as far away as his stupid god-tier powers could get you before _heroically_ using the tumor to blow up your boss and himself in the process.

You have no idea where you are as you slide slowly down the wall, ignoring the protests from your cut and bruised body. You hate yourself so much right now. No. You _loathe_ yourself.

If only you could have focused enough to use your own fucking powers to control him just long enough for the others to kill him.

The other's pained screams as they died in various ways replay in your head and, soon enough, yours begin to follow as you howl into the darkness.

That is until you hear panicked footsteps easing closer to you, breaking the silence.

"W-who's there?" Fuck did you just stutter?

Yellow eyes with gray-red irises peer down at you as you hastily wipe the still-dripping tears from your eyes. You brace yourself for laughing or even violence but nothing comes. The eyes just blink at you a few times before lowering to your level and softly closing as sweater-clad arms gently pull you into an embrace.

A feeling of… understanding emits from this unknown troll. Your mind is screaming at you to push them away. This stranger. But you simply lean into their embrace and sob uncontrollably on their shoulder.

You feel them tense for a second but soon you find soothing circles being rubbed on your shoulder along with soft whispers of "Its okay" and "You're alright now"

Upon hearing their voice you guess that your acquaintance is, in fact, a boy. His low, hoarse voice is gravelly, as if from years of yelling. It's oddly comforting really.

Your eyes start to drift shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hey, guys here's part two! It's a lot longer so I hope you like it; I think this is going to be a long series in total so yeah! I've decided that I'm going to write each of the trolls quirks except for those who use caps lock because it just looks too loud. Wait can something** _ **look**_ **loud? Idk but yeah if you have a problem with it I'd be happy to change it because readers know best! Anyways enough of me, enjoy!"**

You awake in a cool dark room. You are covered in white cloth bandages and you ache everywhere.

Your eyes scan the room with what others might view as a mix of fear and curiosity.

' _What happened?_ ' You thought, ' _Where am I?'_

You start to go over the last things that you remember after you ended up in this strange place. _That boy._ He comforted you until you fell asleep in his arms. Well, that was stupid and overly trusting, now, wasn't it?

' _I wonder where he went off to…_ '

As if to answer your thoughts, you hear a tired groan come from the area below you, seemingly belonging to the strange boy you encountered earlier _._ If you could just strain your head a little further…. You could get a clear view of where he is and, more importantly, _who_ he is.

Carefully, you edge yourself over the edge of the bed to look at the floor below you where he is supposedly laying. You feel kinda bad that he had to sleep on the floor, come to think of it- but you don't have time to feel bad for too long as, after you lean a little too far, you fall right off of the bed and land right on top of him. Luckily, though you are able to brace yourself with your arms so that you don't hurt the poor guy.

"Shit!" you curse, struggling to move yourself away before he wakes up. To no avail, you see him stir slightly and you sit next to him and pretend nothing happened.

"Oh!-uh… um" _wow sooo smooth, Aria. So fucking smooth._

He sits up and rubs his eyes and you notice is once calm demeanour has changed to a more grumpy expression. _Shit shit shit is he mad at you?_

"Hey, fuckass, you're awake. Before you flip your shit. You passed the fuck out so I had to bring you back here after uh- well" he seemed to flush a slight candy red. Hmm, you weren't aware that sort of red was even on the hemospectrum. He clears his throat.

"We knew that you'd be arriving here on this fucking meteor and uh- I'm sorry about your session. I watched the end of it and it looked really fucking bad and I guess when I saw you crying I understood. It's really fucking hard being the leader. None of those nookwhiffers gets it- they're stuck with their think pans so far up their asses to under-fucking-stand!"

Noticing his rage, he tries to calm himself down and you instinctively put an arm around his shoulder. "Shhhshshshsh it's alright, I bet you're a great leader, it's just very stressful. But I'm sure that deep down they appreciate all you do" You mumble into his shoulder. God, what is it with you two and all of these feels?

You feel his admittedly small frame sink into yours as he starts to ramble into your light grey sweater "I better fucking hope so. I've gone through hell to keep all their asses in line. There are all these alternate timelines where there all d-dead for fuck sake but not once do I hear a 'Thank you Karkat!' from their whiny little faces, _oh no!"_ Hmm, so his name is Karkat. Kar-kat.

You pull the small boy into your lap. You don't know why you're acting so out of character for someone you literally only just learned the name of and you'd bet this is as out of character for him as it is for you.

You realize that you haven't even told him your own name.

"Well, hey, my name is Aria and let me start by saying thanks" God you sound awkward as shit.

He sits up and tries to regain his stony expression from before, and with a scowl he says,

"For what?"

"For getting my mopey ass out of the dark room I was having a pity party in!" you laugh,"It was really cool of you, although all of this soppy shit is really out of character for me- and probably you" He huffs in response

"If anyone asks that did not fucking happen by the way." He snarls and you chuckle, "Aww Karks, you worried people will get jealous?" You wiggle your eyebrows and get a punch in the arm but are satisfied in the fact that you see a smirk and a hint of a blush on your new nubby horned friend.

Hmm, I guess he is your friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Okay so this chapter is short but don't worry I'm adding another chapter really soon and it will be the longest yet. It just seemed like a good place to leave the story off so I thought why not! And... THE OTHER TROLLS ARE GOING TO BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER WHEEEEE! SEE YOU THEN ENJOOOY!))**

You two sat there in his respiteblock (one of many troll words you've picked up from him) for what both felt like hours yet also only a few fleeting seconds.

In this time you learn about your new friend Karkat Vantas.

You learn that he is a small crabby boy who loves rom-coms and hates hacking- although judging by the way he put it you think hacking hates him. You find that he is (wrongly) ashamed of his mutant blood colour and his job as a leader. It is at this point that you start to find that he is actually really adorable.

You know that you two just met but he is actually really super cute and you don't care what anyone says about that matter. Nope. It's undeniable and it only gets worse when you say it out loud because he always completely overreacts in the - do you even need to say it- _cutest_ ways.

He tells you about the others on the meteor. Yeah apparently you're on a fucking meteor being hurled through space heading for another universe in a three-year trip and you got on right at the start. But, putting that the fuck aside, there are twelve trolls including Karkat. You struggle to remember all of their names (Karkat mostly referred to them as 'bulgesuckers' and 'nookwiffers') but they sound like interesting people- uh- trolls.

You feel slightly envious that his session got so many trolls as you barely even got to know the few that you had.

He tells you about a cerulean blooded troll called Vriska and how she is able to control minds and that piques your interest. He assures you that she hasn't been able to control humans past putting them to sleep but you tell him that that's not what's interesting.

"The fuck are you on about she's fucking insane, _not interesting"_ He snarls

"Yeah I get that she sounds like an evil bitch, not gonna lie, but, it really _is_ interesting that she can control minds without that being her aspect, as it is mine." You see him stiffen, "What?" You raise your eyebrows at him, wondering what it is that you said.

"You mean that you can do that crazy mind shit _too_?" His shoulders are hunched and he is avoiding your gaze.

"Karkat looks at me," You say, and his grey-red irises look up at you, "Yes, I can use my aspect power to control things in the way that Vriska does but I never do it unless I can help it. I'd never use it unless I felt it imperative for me to do so. Okay?" You smile reassuringly at him and reach out your hand to him, " Now how about you take me to meet your friends?"

He takes your hand and leads the way. You are totally going to talk to Vriska.


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Here you go guys, part two of the double update! Time to meet the others!))**

The two of you walk down a drab grey corridor in a comfortable silence. You took his hand before you left and neither of you let go and you don't know how you feel about that.

Holding his hand feels really nice; it just feels right. You hands fit together and they're not too clammy or uncomfortable, not too tight either. In the back of your mind, you hope that he feels the same.

What are you two anyway? You only just met and all but you get along so well. You two spoke to each other for hours before you left his room and feel like you've known him your whole life. This isn't like anything you've experienced before. This isn't just butterflies and a schoolgirl crush. These are actual feelings and you really don't want to fuck this up. The thought both scares you and gives you a rush of determination. He's all you have now and you're going to try your best to make him happy.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you reach what you guess to be your destination; you recognise what it is- a transportalizer. The two of you step on to it and transportalise into what appears to be a common room of sorts where you find about five people (Well, two people and three trolls) lounging about and chatting idly.

In the corner, you see a girl with short blond hair, held back with a purple band sitting next to a Jade-blooded female troll. They seemed to be having a polite conversation when their gaze finally sets upon the two of you. You had let go of Karkats hand before you entered the room but the sly smirk presiding over the blonde one's facial features still makes you shift awkwardly.

"Why, I was wondering where you two had gone off to," she remarks with a hint of something you can't quite place; It's like sarcasm but with a far more jovial sense. "After I sent Karkat looking for you yesterday we've all been wondering whatever could be keeping you two away..." She is making it out like the two of you were doing something bad!

You feel barely concealed rage start to pour out from Karkat.

"Rose can you shut the everloving fuck up. That is no way to greet a fucking guest and you know it. She's literally just laid eyes upon not even half of our failure of a group and you're already using your bullshit on her and I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T WIPE THAT GODDAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE I WILL PERSONALLY RIP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU- TEREZI AND DAVE THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO! SOLLUX DON'T THINK I CAN'T FUCKING SEE YOU LAUGHING-" You start to smother laughter behind your hand as Karkat goes a bright shade of candy red - from anger or embarrassment you aren't sure.

"Jeez, Karkat, calm down, its fine! But thanks for being so considerate!" You wink and he grumbles, crosses his arms and blushes more and this time you know why. Mwahahaha. You see the others snicker at the two of you. You turn to Karkat, "Now how about you introduce me to your friends?" you say with a smile.

"Whatever, fine, I'll introduce you to this insipid bunch of grubfisted idiots. The self-righteous broad who welcomed you oh so fantastically is none other than Rose Lalonde and next to her is Kanaya. The nerdy guy with stupid glasses and a lisp is Sollux, or 'Thollux' if you were to be asking him. Terezi is the creepy blind girl with sociopathic tendencies and a bad habit of licking people -even though we all know she can smell us just fine on her own! Last and definitely the least tolerable is the douche in the ridiculously ugly shades that goes by the name of _Dave motherfucking Strider_ " He practically growls his name, "I recommend staying far away from that blithering feculent fucking shithole if you want to keep your sanity. Guys this is Aria"

"Aww, Karkitty, you wound me," he dramatically puts his hand over his heart, "And why would she want to stay away from little old me? I think that you're just worried about her seeing what a fine specimen is up for grabs over here" he gestures to himself. You really don't like the way he looks at you.

"If by specimen you mean a specimen of stupidity because you have stupidity down to a science. Where is your lab coat and test tubes doctor brain professor? Or did you lose them on the way to go fuck yourself?" Karkat shoots back. You feel like you should interject but something tells you to keep quiet. You notice how the rest of the group has all gone back to what they were doing previously like these two aren't arguing. You guess that they do it often.

"Ouch, Karkles, you wound me. But how's about you let her sit with me and Tez so she can actually have a good time" He pats his lap and you see Karkat falter at his words and a flood of rage goes through you. You manage to hold most of it back but you at least want to help Karkat out because you know that deep down he's probably insecure about if people like him and you can't have that.

"As tempting of an offer as that is, I'll have to politely decline as having sexual relations with a large cactus sound like a better use of my time." You remark casually. It is true though, you hate the predatory way he looks at you from behind those shades, it's like your something to him.

"You can have sexual relations with my large cactus if you know what I mean." He smirks.

Oh my god you can't believe he just said that. You could strangle him. Or better you could force him to strangle himself.

You are practically shaking with rage when you see Karkat glance at you. Seeing your anger he must realise that you weren't flirting with dave (like you would ever want to touch him with a ten-foot pole) and with a new found confidence he responds for you

"Fuck you, Strider. Fuck. You. I'm ending this conversation because I've said it all too many times. And because you can't understand. Because you are dumb. I see nothing but a coward behind dark eyewear clearly designed for women and a pair of impudent lips pursed so tight it'll sound like air squealing out of a balloon when I punch you in the gut." Karkat seethes

"Oh so you often look at my lips then do you?" he drawls in his stupid fucking Texan accent.

Without a word, karkat grabs your arm, gently as to not hurt you but forceful enough to bring you with him as he promptly leaves the common room into a slightly smaller room with a huff.

How did things get so tense so quick?


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: Okay so here is the next instalment of To Try Again! I thought that to make up for being a little late with the updates that I would give you a long one! I'm so happy for every one of my readers and I'd love to hear from you guys! Enjoy~))**

Karkat and you had just entered another common room, this one slightly smaller than the last and containing a few strikes you that you never actually got to talk to the other trolls in the room before and that makes you kinda sad. But your mind soon focuses on what made you have to leave that room in the first place and your sadness is immediately replaced by anger. God. Damn. Strider.

Pushing your anger to the side, you look at the trolls in this new room. There are a couple of seadwellers in the corner, arguing in hushed tones. One of them appears to be a fuschia-blooded female and she is wearing a beautiful golden tiara to match her status. You vaguely remember hearing that the empress of alternia is that same blood class so you note that she is most likely an heiress. Not like it matters too much though anyway.

Next to her is a violet-blooded male troll who has adorned himself in a violet cape and a stripy scarf and pants. It's a little odd but you think it suits him in a weird way. He also wears hipster glasses that go well with a purple streak in his hair. His clothing and blood caste makes you think that he'd be a cool and aloof (douchey) guy but by the looks of things he's just a little whiny. But in a cute-ish sort of way.

You tear your eyes away from the two and set your eyes upon the trio standing a few feet away; you see a purple-blood, brown-blood and a cerulean-blooded troll. Wait, could this be Vriska?

You watch as the girl slings her robotic left arm over the timid one (who also seems to have robotic limbs- legs in this case) and shakes him around whilst taking, much to the dismay of the clown-themed purple blood. She soon shoves the timid boy away playfully(?) and he, seemingly new to using his legs, falls right into the taller troll and she lets out a cackle at his misfortune. You decide that it's definitely her and your legs move on their own towards her. Karkat follows you, unsure.

She spots you on your way over and looks temporarily surprised to see you before smirking at you.

"Heeeeeeeey there, if it isn't our faaaaaaaavourite grumpy-guts and his new _recruit_ ," the way she says recruit makes you a little nervous, "Let's hope I can make you stronger than any of the other grub-for-8rains idiots in this team. May8e we can form a duo of our own….." She grins at you manically.

"What makes you think that I want to form a duo with you?" you scowl. Great first impression you're giving.

"Hahahahahahahaha well, _silly,_ obviously it's 8ecause we both have miiiiiiiind powers. Although, while yours are gr8 and all, from what I saw of your session you aren't very good at using them" She relishes in your anger as it once again rises to the surface.

"What. The fuck. Did you just say to me?" You seethe, your hands are balled into fists and you notice that Karkat and the other two have moved over to the corner where the seadwellers are and all five are worriedly watching you two interact.

"Hey, I'm just saying, you could've used them to s8ve the rest of your team," she hums, looking at her nails, "Not that I care anyways though, they all looked like weaky-weaklings" when she says the last part she looks up to meet your glare.

You start to take steps closer to her and even as she backs up into the wall you continue until your using all the height you have (you're only a couple of inches taller than her) to stand over her.

"Now you listen here, you filthy, spidery _bitch_. Don't talk about me or my friends like that again or I'll snap off your horns and shove them in your eye sockets. I don't know what kind of kick you get out of bullying people like that but it's childish and cowardly and it's gonna stop NOW." You growl at her and you see her flinch at your words.

"Oh, is it now?" she pushes forward and you step back, "8ecasue I'm not so sure you can actually m8ke that happen, you can't even use your god tier powers to s8ve your teamm8tes," she smirks up and you and points a sharpened blue claw at your chest.

You're just about to lunge at her and beat the shit out of her bony ass but you feel arms grab you and pull you back. You thought that it would be karkat but you see him stand in front of you.

"VRISKA A SWEAR TO GOG, LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES. SHE CAN'T EVEN RECIPROCATE YOU BLACK FEELINGS ANYWAYS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP STIRRING SHIT" He yells full volume in her face.

Oh, god, she was _flirting._ How could you not see that? Jesus. Well, you guess she's attractive- it's not like you have a problem dating girls- but you just hate her so _much_. You don't know how you would handle a black relationship.

You crane your neck to see who was holding you back and you are shocked to see it was that seadweller guy from before. He sees you looking up at him and he lets you go but looks like he's wondering if you're going to go back and punch Vriska in her stupid hot face. What. you didn't think that. Think what? Precisely. That's what you thought. Anyways, let's talk to this guy.

"Thanks for, uh, that. I'm Aria." You extend your hand to him- he's supposed to be a prince right?

"It's fine. Fef wwould've culled me if I didn't, really. I did us both a favour." He glares in the other seadweller's (Fef?) direction and she just smiles warmly at the two of you.

God, what have you gotten yourself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: Gosh, guys, I didn't expect that this story would get many views so I'm so so happy to see that people are reading this! Here's chapter six; enjoy!**

 **TW: Sexual Harassment))**

After your little incident with Vriska, she slinks off out of the room with a simple wink thrown your way. Why does that simple action make you feel so flustered? Goddamn it.

You slump yourself in a chair next to Karkat and Eridan, who are grumbling about 'the fuckin spiderbitch stirring up shit all the time'. Bored, you glance around the room to see what everyone's up to (they were all briefly introduced to you a minute ago) and see that Gamzee and Tavros are having a rap battle? Okay, then. You're surprised to notice that Feferi has also left the room and you wonder where she went.

You slide your gaze back over to Karkat and Eridan and see that they are still talking and move to take your phone out of your pocket. You sigh and realise that you left it in Karkat's respiteblock when you were showing him pictures from home. You remember your way back to his room so you decide to just go get it.

You vaguely wonder if you should tell Karkat where you're going but the look on his face tells you that he is in a very intense conversation and you don't want to interrupt whatever it is that they are talking about.

You walk to Karkat's respiteblock and get your phone without a hitch but on the way back you see a familiar pair of shades walking in your direction. Fuck. He continues walking and soon his is directly front of you and by then you have already stopped walking. The door to the room you wanted to be in is at the other end of the corridor and you don't think you would make it if you ran for it. Shit shit shit.

He doesn't actually stop walking and he ends up basically forcing you to stumble backwards until you reach a wall. He is standing so close that you can smell his apple shampoo and feel his hot breath on your face.

"Fancy seeing you here," His voice is low and seductive and you almost fall for it until you remember that he is a douche.

"Move," Your face started off as impassive but as you push him and he doesn't move you start to feel a little nervous. What is he planning?

He leans in closer to you, leaving your bodies flush together and his thigh in between your legs.

"Better?" His head is even closer now and you can nearly see through his aviator shades. Your face is burning with only a small part of it being through rage.

You gulp, "N-no, that's not what I meant." You're trying to sound menacing but it really isn't working; he just smirks at you.

You gasp as you feel his hands slide around your waist and it snaps you back into reality. You struggle to push him away but he once again does not budge. "Dave, let me go!"

You try to push him as hard as you can and he just grabs your wrists and holds them up above your head with one hand. God, why is he so much stronger than you?

"Come on, babe, I'm only trying to make you feel good." He whispers in your ear and you flinch as he starts kissing your neck. You don't like where this is going. You thrash but he uses his body to keep you pinned in place. All at once, the hand he isn't using to hold your hand reaches around and gropes your ass, hard, and sucks your neck so hard you're sure it's going to leave a mark. You start to shout for help but he uses his own mouth to muffle it.

He makes the mistake of shoving his tongue into your mouth and you take the opportunity to bite it as hard as you can. He yelps and stumbles back so you run as fast as you can back into the common room.

Everyone is staring at you. You think it is probably because you are sobbing at this point. Karkat and Eridan rush to your side instantly and you see Gamzee pull Tavros up and move closer.

You're just about to tell them what happened when you see Dave stumble into the room clutching his mouth and your sobs get louder and you hide behind Karkat.

Dave speaks first. "Come on, Aria, baby, it was just starting to get good back there." His gaze flickers to Karkat and you see that Karkat looks shocked and kind of hurt. You have no time to ponder this, though, because you are so upset at Dave you can only yell at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't want to see your fucking face ever again! That was not 'good' for me, Dave, that was horrible! What part of what I said or did tells you that I found that experience 'good'! I told you I DIDN'T WANT IT. I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY. SO GET. THE FUCK. AWAY! Please, just go away!" The anger leaves your words and soon you're just sobbing into your hands.

"DAVE," Karkat starts, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He doesn't even wait for an answer before he punches him hard in the face. Dave turns back and throws a punch at Karkat and before you know it Gamzee knocks Dave out cold on the floor.

Everyone but Eridan and Karkat left the room (you think you remember Gamzee dragging _him_ out) and you realise that you are currently on the floor in the grip of Eridan, who has wrapped his scarf and cape protectively around the two of you. You sit there for a while until Karkat joins you on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Without a word, the three of you make a pile and settle in it with film playing in front of you. Eridan has his left arm under your head and you are clutching Karkat's right arm to your chest and that is how you fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**((A/N: Hey, guys, I'm so sorry for the little hiatus- I've been having trouble at home and it's really taken the energy out of me! But I'm going to try to go back to uploading once or twice a week! Enjoy!))**

You drift in and out of consciousness for you don't know how long. You are warm and comfortable and you feel safe. You think you hear sift murmurs echoing in your head and, when you feel soft movement, you take it upon yourself to slowly open your eyes.

The light sort of hurts and you have to wipe your eyes a little to fully wake up but you still feel comfortable. You haven't really registered whats in front of you yet so you yawn softly and stretch in the…pile of cushions you slept in.

You snap out of your sleepy haze and remember what happened. Dave. Ugh, you hate him so much you don't even want to think about it. Instead, you decide to try to think about happy things like what happened afterwards. Like how Dave got knocked out and how he's gonna have a bad bruise on his face. Probably a black eye too. Okay, let's move on. But you should still thank Gamzee for that, although you think that those two never really got on.

You also think about how kind Karkat and Eridan were. It was like they knew exactly what you needed when the busted out the pillows and films. It was so sweet, you are definitely going to find a way to repay them.

Your mind starts to wander to how you feel about each of them. With Karkat you feel a strong friendship but there's definitely some romantic feelings there and you have no idea what to do with that. But with Eridan there's something else. You're not attracted to him like you are Karkat but you feel drawn to him. You've heard of the troll's pale quadrant but your thoughts are interrupted when you hear the door quietly open and you see Karkat and Eridan walk in. Eridan is the first to speak.

"Oh, you're finally up," he says with a grin, "Wwe brought some tea, Rose said ya might like it." he fin-ishes. That was a bad pun and you know it. It's a good thing that no-one is reading your thoughts right now or that would be embarrassing. You reach your hands out and take the tea from Eridan's hands and lightly blow on it before taking a sip. It's lovely. They both come and sit next to you and you decide that now is as good a time as any to thank them both.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to say thank you. For last night. You both gave me exactly what I needed to feel safe and happy again and I can't emphasise enough how much that means to me. So, yeah, thank you so so so much!" You carefully put down your unfinished tea and lean over to hug them both. You har Eridan chuckle and Karkat sputter and grunts out what you think is a 'No Problem'.

"So what the fuck is it that actually happened. I want to know just how much to hate that douche, I'm stuck between ripping his puny human heart out of his body and slapping him with it or getting a sharp rusty object and shoving it up his -" Eridan cuts in, covering Karkats mouth (much to his increased anger).

"Karkat is right. Wwe just wwant to knoww wwhat the bastard did, if you're okay with that." He says, trying to be calm through gritted teeth.

You tell them exactly what happened with you and Dave. The more you tell them the angrier they seem to get and, although you know that they are not mad at you, you feel nervous. When you finish you are welling up a little but you are determined not to cry. It's all in the past.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'll do both my options to him and he can rot in his human hell!" Karkat fumes. And you're about to calm him down when Vriska, who you had no idea was in the room, says, "Shhhhhhhh, Karcra8, I'm with you on the punishing Dave part 8ut we're gonna have to do much 8etter than that!" and you feel a shiver rush down your spine.


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: I hope you enjoy and review))**

"What do you mean?" you sigh, you really are not in the mood to deal with her bullshit. It's been a good ten minutes and Vriska still hasn't told you what her master plan is. She, too, lets out a long drawn out sigh (you mean siiiiiiiigh with eight "i"s) and drags her manicured hand down her face.

"Revenge! That is what I mean! Don't act like it hasn't crossed your mind! You h8 Dave, I h8 Dave, THEY," She points a blue-painted claw at Karkat and Eridan," h8 Dave. We ALL want to do it!" although you can already tell she is frustrated, you are not going to sign up to this until you know what you are getting into.

"Yes, Vriska, I get that, but what is it you are suggesting we do? I can hardly look anyone in the eye." It's true, you hated the look in Rose's eyes when she came to apologise last night because it was just so full of pity you wanted to vomit.

"Aaaaaaaargh! You're gonna have to get used to that before it's too l8 - 8ecause I won't stand for you to go all wimpy on me. I was just starting to admire you just a tiny 8it..." Wow, you did not expect for her to say that; you smirk at her a little now, making a point to look her in the eyes.

"Hmm, what did you just say? You what? Admire me? Me? Woah Vriska, I'm flattered!" You see her flush cerulean as Eridan and Karkat, who had been silently watching the two of you converse, start snickering. It's fascinating how she flushes that blue hue and you admire it for a second before she speaks.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it! I just want to get this shit over with so we can continue our epic rivalry." She overall appears confident but you see a tiny glimpse of hope? or just seeking confirmation. "Sure, Vris, can't wait, but you still haven't told me what your master plan is." Just the idea of a revenge plot is starting to make you feel more like you.

"Well, I have more than just one!" She exclaims, " I have soooooooo many irons in the fire, you have no idea!" That predatory glint in her eyes is back and your confidence falters. "And?" You say, she really is one for the theatrics. Why won't she just tell you already?

"I've got all of the plans! All of them! But-" oh, shit. "You won't like a single one..."


	9. Chapter 9

**((A/N: Okay here's chapter nine! Much longer!))**

So as it turns out, you really don't like a single one of her plans. Vriska's idea of revenge on Dave is also torture for you. Many of her plans involve seducing Dave and even the idea of that makes your blood run cold. Karkat and Eridan aren't much help either. As much as they hate the actual plans, they are too excited at the prospect of revenge that they seem to overlook the actual plans and the feelings of the ACTUAL PERSON THEY ARE FOR. You're tempted to just give up on the whole revenge plot thing until Vriska tells you about a plan she says that she thinks you'll prefer. You were sceptical at first but then she told you what it was. In a nutshell, the idea was to give Dave a whole day of hell, starting from the moment he wakes up until the moment he goes to sleep. And you're not gonna lie, it is going to be really fun.

TIME SKIP

You are currently applying shaving cream (that you borrowed the code for from some guy called "EGBERT") to the palm of a sleeping Dave's hand. Once done you admire your handiwork, for this is not all you have done.

So far, you have done a multitude of things for poor little Dave to wake up to. Firstly, you wrote "fuck you" on the inside of his shades in permanent marker, then you covered his floor with Gamzee's horns. You got a little carried away and cut nipple holes in all his shirts (even the God tier) and put lime green hair dye in his shampoo.

Now it's time to wake him up. You tickle his face lightly and his hand flies up and he slaps the shaving cream right on his face. And hair. Now he definitely has to wash his hair.

You dart out the room silently and keep watching through a crack in the door. His next mistake is when he gets up and literally jumps at the sound of all the horns. Startled, he grabs his shades and lets out an "oh shit" of recognition.

Obviously stressed, he goes to run a hand through his hair and notices the shaving cream matted in there (hehe).

"Goddamn, now I better wash my hair" he grumbles and shuffles to his bathroom.

You can't see him now but you hear the shower running and you just can't wait for the result. You had chosen the lime green hair dye because it matches his apple shampoo. His shampoo is also a "leave-in-wait-longer-than-usual-rinse-out" deal so the colour will be even more… bold. Fifteen painstaking minutes later, you hear the shower turn off and see Dave walk out into his room with Bright. Green. Hair.

It's all you can take not to just burst into laughter right then and there but instead, you just watch and he puts on a shirt without looking at it and heads to the mirror.

You never knew men could scream at that pitch.

After hearing the _manliest_ scream, you rush to the kitchen to start your next phase of the plan. Now, you carefully poke a hole in the bottom of Dave's apple juice and let it drain into the sink. Next, you use a funnel to pour a special concoction of Vriska's that looks just like apple juice but- well let's just say, it's not apple juice. You are careful to patch up the hole with clear glue and the little circle of plastic and it looks perfect.

You have already done the obvious like leaving sour milk in the fridge and swapping the sugar for salt as well as leaving his cereal open overnight to make it go stale.

You now take your place in a vent above the kitchen just before Dave stomps into the room with a hat on his head and shades still in place. If you squint you can see "uoy kcuf" printed on the lenses.

All in one perfect movement, he grabs the cereal, sugar (salt), milk and apple juice and afterwards he grabs a bowl, spoon and glass to match.

You watch in anticipation as he carefully pours the cereal into the bowl, covers it in what he thinks is sugar and covers it in the sour (yet not curdled) milk before filling a glass with the "apple juice".

Nothing prepares you for what you see next.

He shovels his cereal into his mouth by tipping the bowl into his mouth and scraping it in with the spoon. The taste hits him and he splutters it out all over himself and the table. He coughs and reaches for his drink, presumably to get rid of the bad taste, but it too ends up being ejected from his mouth.

You can't help but giggle and the vents make it echo through the kitchen in the creepiest way and you even see Dave shiver. To be honest you think you'd have freaked yourself out if you weren't so fucking happy right now.

You look down at him through the tears in your eyes and watch as Rose comes in asking what all the noise is. Now, this is where you're reminded of just how ridiculous Dave looks right now. He has lime green hair sticking out under a cap, shades with the outline of a backwards "fuck you", a shirt with holes where his nipples are and, now, covered milk and Vriska's concoction.

You're assuming that Rose finds this as hilarious as you do because she just stands there giggling with her hand over her mouth. "David. Good morning." She greets with a smirk.

"Yeah just fucking peachy," He slams his fists on the table and you snort under your breath. She must hear you because you spot a look of knowing cross her features. Little did I you know what she had planned.

-=New POV=-

You weren't going to do it at first. Not after you saw her face when you visited her after what happened. She wouldn't even look at you.

Then you saw her pranking Dave and, although you are completely sure that he deserved it, you feel she is now in a position to deal with it.

'What is 'it'' some may ask; that's a secret. You like secrets. But only when you are the one that knows them. You cannot stand not knowing. So when you were approached with the plan you were excited to be let in on this very special secret.

It's going to get very interesting very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**((A/N: Not much happens but we get to see things from a new angle. Don't forget to favourite, review and follow for more! Enjoy!))**

The rest of the day follows in the same fashion. You follow Dave around, without him seeing, and make his day hell. Every bite of food he had was tampered with. Every drink was replaced with Vriska's concoction. You're getting more and more curious as to what she put in that thing.

You contacted John via Pesterchum and he gave you some codes and ideas to punish Dave. He went along with it because he said 'bros make sure other bros know when they've done something wrong'. He must have said the word 'bro' about fifty times in your conversation. Maybe someone is overcompensating for a lack of confidence in his sexuality. Either that or Dave is rubbing off on him. Is it wrong to hope that it's not the latter, but the former? You'd hate for him to turn out like Dave, John was so cheery and kind.

You'd feel bad for Dave if it weren't for Vriska's incessant reminders not to be a wimp. She ticks you off in the best of ways. Like, you hate her but it just drives you to keep going and be confident. She's such a bitch though and is constantly a bully to that Tavros kid.

You're getting side-tracked again, aren't you?

Karkat said that he wanted to show something to you tonight. All you know is to dress up nice and if you're honest, you're really nervous. You're wearing a red silk dress layered with lace that hugs your sides and has the mid-section open with just the lace covering your almost flat stomach. You might be sucking your stomach in just a little. You're wearing light makeup with a darker gold-ish eyeshadow and a red lip that goes well with your long dark blonde hair.

You are slightly worried that you went overboard until Karkat is at the door to the room you picked to be yours wearing a black suit with a candy red bow tie. You have been trying to help him to accept his blood caste by only wearing his colour and it seems that this is his way of showing thanks. Either that or Kanaya (you were introduced to her when you needed help getting clothes for tonight) forced him into it.

You take his arm and kiss his cheek and his face matches his bow tie. "Where are we going?" You ask.

"Haven't you ever heard of a fucking surprise?" He grunts with a slight twinge of amusement. "This way." He opens the door for you and it leads out to a balcony. Huh, you didn't know the meteor had these. You can see the millions of stars all rushing by and you can faintly see an iridescent film covering the balcony like a bubble, keeping the two of you safe from the harsh nothingness of space flying past you. This must be Rose's doing.

"Oh my gosh, Karkat, this is- just- oh my god, it's _beautiful._ " You hug him in can't believe that he did all of this just for you. Does this mean he likes you? Like _likes you_ likes you? I guess it is pretty obvious. No-one does this just for a friend. Or do they? Oh my god what if this is some pale thing. Okay, now you're being stupid.

"Would it be cheesy to say 'Not as beautiful as you'?" He jokes, see, look you're definitely being stupid he is being so red right now (you've picked up the troll romance phrases by now). It seems that you can take that literally as you can see a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Definitely. But a little cheesy never hurt anyone, did it?" You smile.

-= **New POV** =-

He has been stressing endlessly about this. He didn't even know if she felt the same way for fuck's sake. The signs were there and it felt as though the pieces were falling into place as he leads her into the area he'd created with the help of Rose. For a brief moment, he had been worried that he had misread everything between them, that he had missed his chance. He worried that his timing would be off or that she'd fall for someone else. Maybe a fishy douche or a spidery bitch.

But in an uncharacteristic turn of luck, it seemed that she only had eyes for his flushed quadrant and no one else's. He didn't want to fuck this up.

After he had introduced her to Dave he was terrified. He saw the predatory way Dave looked at her and thought he'd have no chance himself. I'm his mind, Dave was far more attractive than Karkat. At least Dave was her fucking species. Dave just kept hitting on her in yet she just got more frustrated and angry. It perplexed Karkat; he just didn't understand why she wouldn't want that ironic motherfucker, Strider, with all his "sick beats", great hair and cool, stoic faces- framed by his aviator shades.

But, whether Karkat understood it or not, it seemed she wasn't interested. This, however, wouldn't be the end of that. When she came into the common room after slipping out for whatever reason,. she had a flushed face, dishevelled hair and clothes, swollen lips and strange rounded marks on her neck. She was sobbing slightly as she bolted in the door but just as you moved towards her Dave rushed into the room sharing all the things I noted, bar the marks on his neck.

Then it clicked. He must have gotten to her and seduced her. She fell for him and maybe he said something that had upset her. The things Dave said next only shocked and pained you further.

"Come on, Aria, baby, it was just starting to get good back there." He wines and his gaze turns to Karkat- that bastard.

For the best of silence in between, you only stand there in surprise and hurt until she spoke up and set the story straight. From there it was all history.

You still worry that others might be after her but tonight is going to just be you two and you won't let anyone ruin that.


	11. Chapter 11

**((A/N: Yeah wow I'm sorry guys it's been a really long while there. Shit happened and probably will keep happening but you know what I saw that people are still reading my shitty fanfic and I love writing it so I guess what I'm alluding to is I'm starting it back up again. The PLOT is actually coming in now and I think it's gonna really make this more fun to read and yes I'm gonna shut up and let you read it. One more thing, I wasn't sure if Americans know what twat means but yeah it's just sorta like an idiot unless you want the literal meaning but yeah sorry I'm a bit of a twat.))**

"WHAT THE FUCK, DAVE." Karkat shouts, "GO THE HELL AWAY."

"I don't think I will, Karcrab. Not when it looks so romantic up here" he says, leaning against the doorframe.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE DAVE FOR FUCKS SAKE." He points a spoon angrily at dave, "I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR CHERRY RED BLOOD TO FUCKING TEREZI, I SWEAR."

"Hey, easy on the swearing there's a lady present." He fucking winks at you, "and for the record, a knife would be far more intimidating next time, man"

"THAT'S IT IF YOU WON'T LEAVE, WE WILL!" He takes your arm and pulls you toward the door.

As the two of you reach the door, Dave still doesn't move. Karkat tries to shove him to the side but he still stands there with a growing smirk on his stupid face.

"Dude, why? I only came here to give the happy couple a gift, jeez…" The look on his face makes you wary to accept any gift from this asshole.

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO ACCEPT ANY FUCKING 'GIFT' FROM YOU, STRIDER," Karkat laughs spitefully up at him, "WOW YOUR STUPIDITY IS GETTING WORSE, YOU SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR, HOPEFULLY, IT'S FATAL."

"Actually, It's from the both of us."

Rose steps in through the gap in the door and smiles warmly at the two of you.

"LALONDE?" Karkat's anger sees to be faltering, finally.?

"Hey, Rose, what's this about a gift? You really didn't have to!" You smile and hug her in greeting.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just a bottle of almost-champagne that I've been working on for the occasion. I thought that maybe David could deliver it as an apology but it seems that he just cannot resist stirring the pot a little…" She glares at Dave. "How about I pour you two a glass and Dave can head back down to his dungeon?" she 'shoo's Dave away whilst leading you and Karkat back to your chairs.

With remarkable elegance, she takes out a bottle of "almost-champagne" along with two decorative champagne glasses (Flutes?) and places them on the table. The glasses aren't see-through as they seem to be made of a very dark coloured glass. Karkat's glass is a very dark red and yours a very dark.. Pink? Well, that's not really your colour but you guess it hardly matters to point it out now.

"Drink up," she purrs, leaving the bottle on the table and floating out the door with a smile.

You take the glass into your hand and motion for karkat to do the same, "Lets toast?" you say, you aren't actually sure what it is you will be toasting but you're sure this is what they do in all of the romance films you've seen.

Karkat picks up his champagne flute although, by the look on his face, you aren't so sure he has the faintest idea what a toast is. Or maybe he just thinks you're a twat. Yeah, it's probably just that.

"To the future?" You laugh and extend your glass towards him.

"Why the fuck not?"


	12. Chapter 12

**((A/N: Here you go, guys ))**

You two spend the rest of the night drinking the champagne and chatting but as the night goes on you start to realise that maybe Rose made the champagne a little too strong as you feel very flushed all of a sudden.

You pay no attention to this, obviously, and keep on going until the rather large bottle is completely drained. You have only had alcohol a few times before now and you expect that Karkat probably hasn't had much either as the two of you end up a giggling mess.

You don't remember who had the grand idea to journey back to Karkat's respiteblock but the two of you end up falling into each other again and again as you sway towards your destination. You think you might've been spotted by other trolls but they seemed to just leave you to it.

Once you get there Karkat decides he wants to carry you in bridal style like the gentleman he is and obviously drunk-you has no fucking issues with that and you practically throw yourself at him. It's no surprise, then, that the two of you fall epicly straight into a pile of rom-com cases.

That's gonna leave a bruise.

Once the hysterical laughter fades, the two of you are left laying down, faces only a few inches apart, suddenly much more serious than before.

He is the one to move first as he brushes back your hair with his hand and leans in close to your face.

When your lips touch it's soft, slow and gentle but the longer you kiss the more hungry you get. Each touch invites more and more and within minutes you are running your hands all over his body just as he is yours. His hands sloppily find their way toward the zip on the back of your dress and pull the zip all the way down. As the dress falls off of your shoulders you tug his sweater over his head, leaving his hair all messy. All you can think is how hot his hair looks like this before you are reminded of your dress falling down your torso.

Your head is spinning when you pull the item of clothing off completely and you feel nervous under the heavy stare you're receiving from Karkat. Brushing it off you reach for his jeans. You look up at him to see any sign of anything from Karkat and you take the fierce kiss as a solid yes. You're about to do the honours when your spinning head starts to increase in intensity. This isn't the same dizzy feeling you remember from alcohol and that thought starts to concern you.

Karkat, too, starts to worry when you fall backwards.

"Darcey, wait, oh my gog are you okay? Am I rushing things? Shit, of course, I am that drink is making my thoughts all fuzzy, is that what's wrong with you?" he frantically starts to fuss over you.

"No, Karkat you're fine, I just don't know what's happening to me… I don't feel right and it's not the drink," you say.

Your vision is starting to blur and your hearing starts to fade out with it.


	13. Chapter 13

_-=Karkat's POV=-_

 _Oh shit._

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck._

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT CRAP._

When she passes out curses are all that pass through your mind. Humans really are stupidly fragile but you think even this is a bit far.

You feel like you're about to explode and collapse at the same time. Shaking her shoulders hopelessly in the dim light, your exhausted mind tries to invent some sort of scenario where this all makes sense.

You frantically pull at your coarse hair, like if you pulled hard enough you'd find out what's happening. Next, you desperately try to put but your thinkpan BACK INSIDE your head so that you can properly deal with this fucking shitstorm.

Mechanically, you fix her clothing, fingers only lingering the smallest bit as you zipped up her dress. It'd be nice if she could be dignified when she woke up.

You pick her up carefully (Gog, is she heavy) and place her on the mattress slab that the humans alchematised for you.

You try to think what to do and your thoughts point to _Dave._

 _It had to be him. It's always fucking Dave. He_ _ **ruins**_ _everything._

You look back over to the mattress slab and it reminds you of another _gift_ of theirs. It doesn't matter to you that you don't yet have much evidence as you're worried, very mad, quite drunk and never about to pass up a chance to be mad at strider.

You hastily scribble a note just in case she wakes up, although you doubt your handwriting is even slightly legible.

You scream at the top of your lungs as you march through the corridors of the meteor.

"STRIDER. LALONDE. WHERE THE EVERLIVING **FUCK** ARE YOU LITTLE **SHITS.** I _CREATED YOU._ YOUR MISERABLY WEAK EXISTENCE WAS ALLOWED BY NONE OTHER THAN _ME._ SO WHEN I CALL YOU, I EXPECT YOU TO _GET THE FUCK HERE_ _ **NOW."**_

"And a hearty hello to you, too, Karkat" Fucking Rose and her smug face.

"GET STRIDER HERE RIGHT NOW"

"Howdy, partner," He says, making his stupid accent thicker.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to her? One minute we're- She's FINE and the next she 'doesn't feel right' as passes the hell out!" You stumble al little from the force of your voice and make a point of placing your feet so that you're steady.

"Well by the looks of you maybe she was just a little too drunk" Rose replies, too smug to actually believe her own words.

"Damn, Karks, didn't realise you were that kind of guy, getting a lady hammered on the first date" that bastard thinks he can play you like this.

"Don't even try it you bulge-licking idiots, she told me before she passed out that it wasn't because she'd been drinking. I want answers, _**and I want them NOW."**_

 _ **-=ROSE's POV=-**_

Well, then. Plan B it is.

It was always your favourite anyway.


End file.
